


Plot Bunny

by SquaresAreNotCircles



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M, werebunny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-02-27
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:53:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SquaresAreNotCircles/pseuds/SquaresAreNotCircles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>“Werebunnies?” Scott sounded scandalized. “Do they exist?”</em>
  <br/><em>“Of course they don’t. Lydia is joking,” Allison said. “Probably,” she added.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In which Stiles may or may not be a werebunny in a stripper costume, Scott is scarred for life, Allison keeps a level head, Derek worries about Stiles' virtue and Lydia would like to meet a feminist hipster witch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Plot Bunny

The doorbell rang. “That must be Stiles,” Allison said, looking up from where she had been doodling in the margins of her notebook.

Lydia nodded and waved a hand at Scott. “Scottie, be a nice werewolf and go open the door, please.”

“Why me?” Scott whined. He was so comfortable at Allison’s side. “This is your house.”

“I’m busy.” 

“With what?”

“Actually doing homework, as opposed to you two lovebirds.” Lydia fixed him with an accusing glare. “Scott, I said please. You may not be a gentleman, but as a boy, you’re pretty much obliged to do anything if a girl says please.” 

Allison nudged him gently. “Pretty please?” she whispered in his ear. That was just unfair.

Scott grumbled and got up, just as the doorbell rang for a second time. “Coming!” he yelled. He tore open the door - and froze in shock.

“Hey Scott!”

“Stiles.”

“Yes!”

“Stiles.”

“Still right.”

“Stiles.”

“Can I come in? I’m freezing my ass off out here.”

Scott stepped aside to let Stiles in. 

Stiles grinned. “Shut your mouth, Scott. Allison’ll get jealous if you keep staring like that.”

“Stiles, you realize you’re wearing a bunny costume, right? It’s not just me?”

“No buddy, it’s not just you,” Stiles assured him. “I think we might have a little problem on our hands. I met a witch.”

 

“Let’s go over this one more time, just to make sure I got this right,” Lydia said. “You accidentally spilled your milkshake on some poor girl. This poor girl, however, turned out to be a witch. A real life, magic performing witch. A witch with feminist tendencies, even, who was apparently annoyed by sexist Halloween costumes and therefore decided to punish you by turning your sweater and jeans into… this.”

“That’s about it, yes,” Stiles confirmed.

Lydia honest to God cackled. “I like this woman. Where can I meet her?”

“She ran away before I could ask her to undo whatever she did, but I suppose you could try the Starbucks. She looked like a hipster.”

Scott groaned. “Of all the girls in the world, you had to bump into the feminist hipster witch, didn’t you?”

“Let’s not get overdramatic,” Stiles said, trying to be reasonable. 

“I’m not,” Scott said. “You’re the one in the frilly-furry-glittery-girly-pink _stripper bunny costume_ , so why would _I_ act overdramatic?”

Stiles shrugged. “I think I might have been lucky, actually. She could have turned me into an actual bunny, and I don’t think that’s a good thing to be, what with all the werewolves running around and Scott’s little werewolf oven.”

“Little werewolf oven?” Allison prompted.

Scott shook his head. “Don’t ask.”

Allison patted his hand sympathetically. “So what are we going to do now?”

“I guess I’m heading home to get changed.” For the first time Stiles looked a little perturbed. “God, I hope my dad won’t see me. He might have to arrest me. There’s got to be something illegal about wearing stuff like this, right?”

“You can’t go,” Lydia said.

“Why not?”

“Isn’t that obvious? It’s dangerous,” she said, keeping a perfectly straight face. The others just stared at her blankly. “What if the witch didn’t stop at changing your clothes? What if you’re a werebunny now?”

“Werebunnies?” Scott sounded scandalized. “Do they exist?”

“Of course they don’t. Lydia is joking,” Allison said. “Probably,” she added.

“Maybe they don’t,” Lydia conceded. “Maybe they do. Either way, someone will have to watch you until the new moon has passed, just to be sure.”

“Really? I haven’t been _bitten_ by any bunnies,” Stiles pointed out.

“Better safe than sorry. I already texted Derek. He’ll be here any minute now.”

“I’m here,” Derek said, stepping into the living room.

Stiles clutched at his heart. “Dude, you scared me. How long have you been creeping there behind the door?”

“Not long. You should put something on, Stiles.”

“But you admit to the creeping part?”

“Wait, how did you get in?” Allison interjected.

“The kitchen window was open.”

“I repeat, creepy,” Stiles said. “But now you’re here anyway, what do you think about the werebunny situation, big bad wolf?”

Derek frowned. “I think you should really find a jacket or something.”

“You’re just sad Stiles wasn’t turned into Red Riding Hood,” Lydia muttered.

“A were-Red Riding Hood?” Scott asked, making Lydia roll her eyes at him. “That makes no sense.”

“Hey,” Stiles said, indignant, “I would be an awesome were-Red Riding Hood!”

“I’m sure you would,” Derek suddenly agreed, almost growling now. “Could you maybe put something on now?”

Stiles crossed his arms. “Why do you care so much?” he asked Derek, who was starting to look pained.

“You’re practically half naked. It’s… indecent.”

“Says the werewolf.”

“Can’t you just cover yourself up?”

“Why?” Stiles asked defiantly. “This is my body and I can wear a bunny outfit if I want to. It’s not indecent, it’s fabulous.” Stiles wiggled his little fluffy bunny tail to emphasize his point.

Derek made a noise akin to a howl. “Don’t be so difficult, Stiles. You need to go home, but you I’m not letting you out on the street dressed like this.”

“Why not?”

“I don’t want everyone to _see_.”

Stiles paused. “Oh,” he said. “Oh. Why didn’t you just say something?”

“I am saying something.” Derek shrugged out of his leather jacket and held it out to Stiles. “Please?”

Stiles took it. “You could have just given me this in the first place. There’s no way I’m not wearing a bad ass leather jacket if I’m handed one. You’re really terribly socially awkward, aren’t you?”

“Am not,” Derek huffed. “You’re just slow.”

“No, I don’t think so. It’s all you, definitely.” Stiles grinned, zipping up the oversized jacket. “Don’t worry, I love you anyway.”

“I’m not following this,” Scott whispered loudly and slightly horrified.

“I’m an evil genius,” Lydia summarised. In fact, she was an evil genius with a friend that dabbled in fashion magic, but it was probably better not to let Stiles or Derek know this while Derek was so incredibly busy mentally taking off Stiles’ bunny ears.

**Author's Note:**

> Naturally, the characters are not mine. Neither is the idea of Stiles in a bunny costume. All credit for this goes to Roane on Quizlet.nl. The writing is mine, however, as is every single mistake, for which I apologize.


End file.
